


Remember We Die

by Yuroxxie317



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: F/M, Mob verse AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuroxxie317/pseuds/Yuroxxie317
Summary: A man known only as 'Hades' is an infamous and elusive mob boss. His world is under his strict control, there are no messy entanglements, and he longs to take over his brother's domain. One look from an innocent young woman turns his world upside down, consuming his thoughts completely. But will she be able to accept his world? Or will she be another loose end that his enemies might just choose to take advantage of?
Relationships: Aphrodite/Ares (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Aphrodite/Hephaestus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hera/Zeus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 14





	Remember We Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just one more dinner with a rival boss, but it would be the first of many that would turn Hades' world completely on its ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hades and Persephone are one of my very first OTPs and I have loved them for years! (Along with Loki/Sigyn and Rhett Butler/Scarlett O'Hara) So forgive me this indulgence into a modern AU for them. I have a couple other of AUs I want to do for them as well, so if y'all stick around for those as well, I will love you forever. As always, I love getting feedback so let me know any concerns or comments you may have! Thank you!

Grabbing the proffered rag from one of the men around him, Hades wiped the blade in his hand clean before passing both to another of his henchmen. "Clean this up. My brother will be a bigger pain in my ass if I'm late for dinner again." A heavy sigh escaped before he was able to stop it, hating the idea of seeing his brothers for a 'friendly' meal. The two were conniving and had bullied Hades into the shadiest areas possible to run his own empire that he had built from the ground up, unlike his eldest brother who had killed their father and taken the best parts for himself and their brother. Rubbing tattooed hands over his face, Hades headed back to his waiting car, the driver taking him directly to the chosen restaurant. Public places were better. If they tried to do a family dinner at any of their homes, it'd end in bloodshed. That was something they'd only done twice before learning their lessons. His black boots clicked against the pavement as he stepped out of the vehicle, the rest of his attire matching the leather shoes, especially the worn material of his jacket that hung open over the dark button down. A small triangle of skin showed, ink decorating it from his throat down beneath the material. There was barely an inch of him that wasn't decorated in some shape or fashion, and it still wasn't enough to deny how similar he looked to his brothers awaiting him. 

"Zeus, Poseidon," he gruffed, looking them over before dropping into his seat. "Hera not joining us?" 

"She's put Zeus-y here in the doghouse again. I think she took one of their kids to some resort or something," Poseidon said with a laugh, clearing his throat at the censoring glare that the blonde in question shot him. "Yeah, she couldn't make it." As though his less revealing statement erased the one that told Hades that his brother had been caught sleeping around again. Not that Hades understood it, Hera was beautiful and had been quite kind and loving in the beginning. He supposed his brother was just insatiable. While he didn't find that an acceptable excuse, he did understand having a healthy appetite. The difference was, Hades wasn't married.

Hades had just parted his lips to offer some sort of scathing reply when his head was filled with the scent of flowers. Blinking for a moment in confusion, his attention was drawn by the long flowing skirt passing their table, the pale lavender color making his brows furrow. All the women that had been through his bed never wore pastels, he enjoyed the darker sort of females that seemed to be drawn to him. But he couldn't help his darkly colored eyes following up the dress, the slight form beneath, the alabaster skin. Curls of fiery red made his lips quiver with the urge to smile, but it was that face that stole his breath away. It all took only a moment, not wanting to be too obvious of his curiosities in front of his brothers. 

"Zeus! It's been far too long," came the voice that Hades hated with a passion. Sure enough, when he looked at the woman beside the one he'd been transfixed on, the brunette female was clothed in tans and gold, making him cringe with her . . .ostentatious choices. With how long he'd been the black sheep of the family, he'd rather hoped that he wouldn't have to see _her_ again. Of course that was too much to hope for. 

"Demeter. Classy as ever," Hades piped up before Zeus had a moment to answer. "Are you the trollop my brother got put in the doghouse over or did he move on from you again?" 

"Hades," the blonde male growled out, his grey eyes darkening as he wished they were somewhere more private so he could properly throttle his brother. 

"Don't worry, Zeus. Looks like Hades is still bitter about being left all alone with no one to love him. The two of you barely tolerate him after all. Excuse us. Zeus, Poseidon, we must catch up later, when there's less unsavory company." Grabbing the redhead beside her, Demeter ushered her away and to their awaiting table. She had no intention of introducing the redhead to the social outcast of the powerful family.

"Good riddance," Hades muttered, his straight black hair hiding his face as he turned his head to watch the retreating redhead. When she turned to smile at him, those pale green eyes of hers glittering with mirth, his heart nearly leapt out of his chest. It took him a moment to catch his breath as he watched her be seated across from Demeter. That couldn't really be the daughter of that hateful shrew. . .could it? She was like goodness incarnate, from her beige heels to the flowers tastefully decorating her hair. He could just feel it radiating off of her and he knew he was unworthy, but . . .he couldn't help gazing after her. 

"Got a thing for Demeter?" Poseidon piped up, poking his brother and drawing Hades' attention back to them. 

Avoiding Zeus' knowing eyes, Hades flipped his brother off and got back to the meal before them. His attention was divided the whole night, but he did his best to pretend like he was his usual surly self towards them. It was what they expected. When Hades had settled his part of the check, he glanced back at the gorgeous redhead for a moment before heading out, stopping to the side of the entrance to light a cigarette he fished from his pocket. Death stick firmly between his teeth, he sighed, hating that he was pining after some pretty princess that he'd never have. It wasn't like him. The sooner he got some random woman under him, the sooner he could start to forget her. Or so he thought, until she appeared beside him and gave him the sweetest and most dazzling smile he'd ever seen. "Lost, love?" he asked, taking the cigarette from between his lips and holding it away from her as pale plumes of smoke escaped his nostrils. "Demeter sees you out here with me, she's going to have a stroke." 

"She'll be alright for a little while. Can I steal one of those?" she asked. Her voice nearly made him stagger. It was as sweet and melodic as he thought it'd be, maybe more so. All he wanted was to hear more of that voice, to hear more from those perfectly plump lips.

"You ever smoke before?" he teased, pulling a cigarette out for her anyways and offering it to her. 

"No, but I figured it was a good excuse to talk to you again. Thank you," was her reply, taking it from him and sliding it between her lips. Without any prompting, Hades lit it for her, biting back a chuckle as she choked on it. "Wow. Not what I was expecting," she rasped. 

"Just hold it, you can pretend. I promise not to tell and blow your coolness away." Rubbing a hand over the coarse hair of his goatee, he sighed. What was he doing? She was young and good, he was getting greys in his facial hair and already jaded about life. He really should've just turned her away and sent her back inside to her mother. 

"You're quite the gentleman." Her laughter made his heart leap, and he hated himself for it, how he craved more of that laugh that was like a tinkling of soft bells. 

"Nah, just enjoying the company. Hades," he offered, holding out his hand. 

"Persephone. So both our parents were cruel with the names?" she asked, giggling as she shook his hand. 

"Seems so. What brought you out here, Seph?" 

She didn't correct the nickname, actually enjoying it coming from him. "I saw you escape out here and thought you had to be having a better time than I was. Can-" Her words were cut off at the shrill cry of her name from her mother's lips. Quickly, Persephone threw the death stick down and stomped it out with the toe of her shoe. "Thanks for the company. See you around?" At his nod, she hurried off to rejoin her panicking mother, unable to get the mysterious male out of her head. 

While he knew he wouldn't see her around, he could hope. Foolish as it was. Zeus suddenly appearing from the shadows startled him, making him throw the glowing cigarette at his brother. "Fucking voyeur now?" 

"She's your niece. Don't go there," was all Zeus told him in reply, batting the cigarette away. 

"Dem and Hera aren't really our sisters, they were adopted. So how is she my--. You son of a bitch," Hades growled, realizing the truth at his brother's pointed stare. "If you wouldn't keep fucking the people that were adopted into the family, I might just get a little bit of joy. That's too much to ask. I'm gonna laugh the day that Hera finally chops your favorite appendage off." Without waiting for a reply from Zeus, Hades turned on his heel and headed back to his waiting car. Of course, when he finally found something that just might make him happy, it was taken from him. Not that he really thought he might have a chance with her, it was completely pointless to hope for after all. The sooner he got over those sickening feelings, the better. He might just have to find himself a redhead to work those feelings out on for a while. But he knew that the only person he'd be thinking of was the sweet Persephone and the flowers decorating those fiery curls, the scent of them filling his nostrils with every breath. He was cursed, it was the only answer he had, and he hated every moment of it.


End file.
